The Cutting Edge
by FirexDemon
Summary: COMPLETE When Naruto starts handiling his emotions in a different way, would anyone find out. Would anyone care? Well thats a question yet to be answered. Will his friends be there before he goes too far?[WARNING: cutting] No pairings...
1. Chapter 1: The Pain

Hey just to tell you my cousin wrote this because she had always wanted to make a sory but she couldn't have an account since she dont have a computer so I will just post it up on my account. Please be nice because she worked hard on this. Oh and there are NO PAIRINGS! Also excuse her for her **_bad grammar and spelling_**.. XP Also she is going to try to update this because shes a freak -gets whack in the head- Ok, ok, im sorry its because she "loves" what shes writting.

**WARNING: SELF-ABUSE (cutting) **

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto...if I did I would do so many things -laughs evily-

Every character in _Naruto_: -shutters-

* * *

"Where's Kakashi-sensei!" the blonde ninja yelled loudly.

"Shut up, dobe." growled the Uchiha. Naruto was about to answer back but got inturupted by a certain someone he likes.

"Yeah Naruto. You _do_ need to shut up. Why can't you be like Sasuke-kun!" she said as she praised the Uchiha.

After that Naruto stayed silent for the rest of the day, and I mean he was silent _all day_, but didn't cause a problem since they were happy not hearing the blondes rather loud voice. At practice Sasuke and Naruto fought for a bit, but when Naruto hit Sasuke causing him to hit a tree Sakura rushed over him and treated him even though he said he was fine and didn't need her help.

After training he decided to ask Sakura if she would like to got to Ichiraku's for some Ramen. So he gulped and walked up to Sakura and asked. Of course she said 'No', she said she had too make sure Sasuke was _really_ ok. More like stalking if you ask me. She then left the poor boy behind as she raced to catch up with the raven-haired boy.

xXx

_'Stupid Sasuke! Why does he get ALL the attention? All he does is push people away from him! That's _not_ special, I risk my _life_ for this damn village and I don't get anything! Oh wait, yes I do. I get fucking beatings for doing nothing wrong! Damn I need to calm do--'_ he suddenly got interrupted by his face meeting the cold hard floor.

"What the--" he tried to speak but his head was slammed to the concrete.

"Stupid demon you should't live your wothless piece of shit!" said one villager as he started laughing.

After a few more shoves to the ground they finally left since they had gotten bored. Naruto walked silently to his apartment as his wounds started to heal slowly, dissapearing from his skin. He couldn't get his mind of the villagers because he didn't do anything wrong. Ha! They just want to get revenge on the Kyuubi container for killing their family and/or friends and their precious Hokage.

When Naruto arrived to his apartment he got his keys out slowly from his pocket and pushed them in the keyhole and twisted it, unlocking the door. He stepped in and removed his sandles and headed for his bedroom since he wasn't hungry. He took off his kunai and shuriken pouch and set it on his desk that was next to his bed. He went in the restroom and headed for the sink. He turned the foset on letting the water run through his hands. He splashed the cold water to his dirty face.

He went back to his bedroom and then took of his jacket and threw it on top of the kunai pouch. After that he tossed himself onto his soft and cozzy bed. Suddenly he remebered everything that happend today which caused two particular emotions run through him like race cars on a track. What were there emotions? Hate and sadness.

_'Stupid villagers! I swear if I could just--ughh nevermind! Stupid Uchiha! If I do _anything_ to hurt him they will just beat me up as a "lesson". Everbody would be better without me. They wont need me, im just the Kyuubi brat, right? They don't need a demon in their village. Nobody needs me...'_

Tears started to form in the corner of his eyes. He didn't stop them. One single tear was about to stain his cheek when suddenly something fell onto his floor. He got up to see what fell. There he stared at his kunai's scattered all over his floor. He didn't move he just stared at them, as if he couldn't look away.

He didn't know why but the kunai's were attracting him. He got of his bed and put all the kunai's back except one. He picked it up and look at its sharp point. Then he knew what to do to take the pain away from him, and all he needed was in his hand.

The kunai slowly made its way towards Naruto's skin like a magnet. The metallic object thouched his soft skin, then he slid it acrros his arm which caused it to bleed. It felt good. In fact, it felt great. He could fell all the emotions flood out along with the crimson liquid. He smiled as his pain went away and he did it once more since it would feel better than before.

Once Again he slid the kunai under the other previous wound. He smiled again as the blood ozzed out of his skin and out in the open. When he looked at his wounds they were already healing. His faced had an angry expression.

"Stupid fox," he said. "The hell did you do that!"

**" I don't want to die by your foolish events."** replied Kyuubi.

"Well, dont heal them! I want them there thats why I did it!"

**"I hope you know what your doing, kit."**

"Of course I do" Naruto replied with a smile on his face.

xXx

Naruto groand as a beam of light it his face. He opened his eyes, which were filled with dullness, and stared at the ceiling. He forced himself up and scrach his arm. He flinched as he accidently scratch the wound he did the other night. He stared at it for no reason, but then went to his dresser and grabbed a long-sleeved, black shirt and a plain orange shirt.

He changed his clothes since he was too tired to do anything else. He put on the long-sleeved shirt first, to hide the scars, then he put on the orange shirt, so they wont suspect anything. He fixed his hair and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass of water then drank it all without a breath then letting out a gasp for air. He looked at the clock that was on his wall which read _7:10_. Good, he had enough time to get there without any complaints.

Grabbing his keys he slipped on his sandles and opened the door and headed outside. He closed the door behind him and locked it. He started walking to the bridge and started thinking.

_'I hope no one notices the change of clothes. Ha! If anyone would care..they would probably just pay attention to that Sasuke-teme. Oh well they have the Uchiha and I have...my "friend"'_ He smiled when he mentioned his "friend".

Since he was too busy thinking he hadn't notice that he had already arrived to the Bridge. Just a few more steps and he would be there but there was no rush. Its not like he wanted to go there. Thats the last thing he wanted to do. He looked up and there was only one person there.

_'Grrreat! Sasuke's here! Yippie!'_ he thought sarcasticly.

He arrived to the bridge but didn't greet Sasuke since there was no point. Why would he? He's the reason his life is miserable. Well, one of them actually.

"Oi, dobe what's with the new outfit? Decided that the jumpsuite was too stupid." He taunted.

"Shut the hell up Sasuke-teme" Naruto said plainly with no emotion in his voice.

Sasuke stayed silent since he had never seen Naruto act this way. Which was kinda akward, there was probably something bothering him, but he didn't ask. Then they both felt a familiar charkra which was Sakura's. She was approaching quickly as she saw her _precious_ Uchiha.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" she greeted cheerfully.

Of course she got no reply. Now she was expecting a greeting from the annoyin ninja but it didn't come. She faced Naruto to find him staring at the water for no reason. She knew something must be wrong so she decided she would greet him since of what she said yesterday.

"Ohayo Naruro!" she greeted with a smile on her face hoping that would make him happy.

All he did was take a glance at her and continued to stare at the water. She was about to yell at Naruto for being "rude" but Kakashi poofed up.

"Yo" he greeted. "Well anyways no training Im tired and I dont feel like dealing with you guys."

With that he poofed leaving Sakura with her jaw down. Sasuke and Naruto just started to walk back to their houses. Now, Sakura was going to chase after Sasuke but deciced to apoligize to Naruto for yesterday.

"Oi Naruto, im sorry for yesterday."she apoligized.

"Whatever.." he simply said.

"Hey! Naruto whats the big idea!" she yelled.

He made no movement on turning back or replying to her which caused her to go furious. She grabbed his arm which caused him to make a reflex. He quickly slapped her hand away from his arm and glared at her. Although, Sakura felt something warm on her hand. She looked down and gasped. There was blood on her hand! Apperantly the blood started to come out again.

"U-Umm sorry I-I accidently fell and scraped my arm on the way here." he said quickly.

Before she could even answer he ran away as fast as he could ignoring all the glares the villagers were giving him. Sakura knew he was lying and was going to find the bottom of this. She rushed to the direction that Sasuke went hoping to see if he would do something.

_'Oh, Naruto what have you got yourself into.' _she thought before heading towards Sasuke's house.

* * *

Daisy (Authots Cousin): HI I HOPE YOU LIKED MY STORY! IF you review i will make the other chapter. Its because I dont want to make something that I lvoe for nothing.

FD: Yeah, yeah

Daisy: Grrr

Naruto: Ahh cousin love!

Sasuke: shut up, dobe!

Naruto: You shut up Sasuke-teme!

Sakura: PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Suspicion and Punishment

Hiya! MUAHAHA I made my cousin write more :) -gets whack in the head...again...- Ok, ok, she actually was happy that you all reviewded...so she wrote more

Daisy (FD's cousin): IM SO HAPPY THAT PEOPLE LIKED MY FANFICTION! -hands out cookies to everyone who reviewed-

FD: yeah, yeah, whatever...

"Naruto" Talking

'_Naruto'_ Thinking

'**_Naruto'_ **Kyuubi talking

'**_Naruto'_** "The Voice"

**WARNING: Self-Abuse **

Disclaimer: I do **_not_** own Naruto...sad but true...

* * *

Naruto ran as fast as he could not knowing where he would go. All he did was run, run like he never ran before. He could feel the emotions he dreaded coming to him again, and he didn't like it. He couldn't take it, but he knew what to do already. No one is going to keep him from releasing _his_ pain, not even Iruka-sensei. No one. When he got tired from all the meaningless running he headed back to his apartment to find his good "friend". 

While he headed back his stomach suddenly growled. Of course he was hungry he _had_ been running and didn't eat anything today. So he turned away from the direction he was going and headed for Ichiraku's. He just hoped that no one he knew was there _especially_ Sakura or Sasuke.

_'I doubt Sasuke-teme would be there, but im not sure about Sakura.'_ he started to wonder.

If she wasn't there it would be a perfect meal. Being asked questions about what had happened earlier would be so troublesome.

_'Oh great! Now I sound like Shikamaru! I'll just eat one bowl of Ramen since im not _that_ hungry, besides, the stupid ass villagers might some give me a fucking beating again.'_

After a few more steps he would be at Ichiraku's but then he heard familiar voices. As he got closer he could hear what they were talking about. Then he realized who they were.

_'Shit! This is bad! I have to hide, and quick.' _he mentally cursed as he hid somewhere, still close to 'the familiar voices' so he can hear their conversation.

"Ok, so your saying that Naruto wasn't himself and when you grabbed his arm their was blood on your hands, correct?" one of the voices said.

"Yes...all correct" the other said.

"Fine, i'll go talk to him to see if anything is wrong, so don't worry about it, ok?" the first person reassured.

"Ok Iruka-sensei" the other person said, which happend to be Sakura.

At this Naruto couldn't believe it. Sakura was going to ruin his only chance of getting rid of his pain. This couldn't happed, and he wouldn't allow it. All he has to do is act happy and cheerful everytime he is around people. Oh how he hated that mask. He didn't want to act something he's not, but since they are getting suspicious he will have to bare with it.

Then Iruka and Sakura went outside the Ramen shop while Naruto was still hiding. The both bowed and headed for their houses except Iruka. He was going to head another way, which happend to be the way that Naruto's apartment was.

_'Shit!'_ he meantally cursed again.

He ran the other direction hoping it would get to his apartent faster. He dashed through the crowd and made it to a dark alley. Walking slowly he went in and found a fence which let somewhere near his apartment. Only one problem. The fence was too high for him! How on earth is he going to jump over _that_?! No matter what he had to think of a way to jump over the extermely high fence.

Few minutes have passed and he was almost there, but he slipped and fell down, head first. He put his hands over his head and rubbed the bump that appeared. He looked up and tried to find a way to climb it. Then he got an idea. Why didn't he think of this sooner?! He stood from the cold floor and concertrated on applying chakra on his feet so he would easily jump over.

After some more concentrating he opened his cerulean eyes and looked up to meet the fence. He postition himself just right and jumped. It had worked. Finally, he saw his apartment and ran towards it. He couldn't see Iruka anywhere, which was a good sign.

He desperatly searched for his keys for what seemed like hours, but was only a minute. He finally felt the keys and shoved it out of his pocket. He pushed into the doorknob and turned. The turn seemed so slow for Naruto. When it opened he ran inside and shut the door.

Naruto ran to his bedroom and went to his dresser. He tried to lok for some clothes that said _'LOOK IM SO HAPPY, HAHAHAHAHA!',_ or at least something like that. Finally he found the stupid orange jumpsuit, which he know hates. Sighing he took it and changed quickly.

He walked over to his mirror in his bathroom and looked at his reflection with disgust. Nobody wants to see the demon child, not even him. His thoughts were suddenly broken off when he heard knocking. He looked at the mirror one last time and foced a believable smile.

When he made it to the doorway and opened the door it was non-other than Iruka-sensei! Of course he would come and check his favorite student. Probably he's not his favorite, but maybe just an ordinary student of his. Why would someone favor _him_.

_**'SAY "HI" SO HE CAN LEAVE ALREADY!'**_, his Inner-self told him. Who knew he _had_ an inner-self.

"Long time no see, Iruak-sensei!" greeted Naruto with a fake smile. It seemed that Iruka didn't norice anything. '_Good.'_

"Hey Naruto, it's good to see you!" he greeted back with a _real_ smile.

"So, what ya doing here?" Naruto asked "happily".

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure your ok. Are you ok?" he asked consered.

"YEP! IM IM PERFECTLY FINE! C'mon Iruka-sensei if I was sad or something I would always come to you." He lied. Lied. That's what everybody did to him so why not do it to them. It's the same thing, right?

"Thank goodness"

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing. Oh and Naruto can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah Sure!"

"Can I see your arm?"

Naruto stood in shock. How was he suppose to show his arm?! He didn't want Kyuubi to heal them but if he doesn't then they won't let him get rid of his pain. The pain that was caused by everyone in this village. What would happend if they knew? They would probably say that he is weak. Maybe they wouldn't let him take the pain away. He was **not** going to let _that_ happen.

_'Hey Fox heal my scars.'_ Naruto told Kyuubi inside his mind.

**_'Why do you want me to heal your wounds, Kit? Didn't you want them there?'_** The fox answered.

_'Yeah but Iruka-sensei is going to check it out!'_

_**'So'**_

_'So? So they might cause me MORE pain or maybe they won't let me take my pain away.'_

Kyuubi sighed and he started to heal his wounds in tremendous speed. In a matter of seconds his wouds had healed and he was ready to act.

"Sure Iruka-sensei!" Naruto excaplimed as he took off his jacket showing his arm to his sensei.

Iruka took his arm and examined it. Looking more closely he notice some red, but then it was gone. Did he imagined it, or was it real? Something was very suspicious with Naruto. He slowly ran his finger tips on his arm to feel any wounds but nothing.

"Ok just checking! Well, I have to go and you have to go to sleep. Bye Naruto!" Iruka said as he walked outside.

"Bye Iruka-sensei!" Naruto excalimed. Then, Naruto notice _it_ _was_ already dark outside. Who knew they talk _that_ long. Well Naruto didn't know, but Iruka did.

He closed the door and frowned. There already getting suspicious! Why? Then, Naruto had an answer for that question.

"Me. Its because im not good enough to hide it without the stupid fox's help. Im weak! I can't even hide simple scars! That's how stupid I am. Stupid Iruka. Stupid Sakura. Stupid Sasuke-teme. STUPID FOX! STUPID NARUTO!" he yelled. Yes, he blamed himself. "I have to blame myself. It _is_ my fault. Just for being the stupid demon. For Being born."

He let out a sad sigh and went to his bedroom. He closed the door once he got there and headed for his dresser. He opened the drawer and look for "something". After searching for a few seconds he finally found _it._ His friend. His friend that takes his pain away.

He sat on his bed and look at the shiny kunai. That was his special kunai. Yes, it looked like some normal one, but not to him. He lowered the kunai to his arm. He pressed it hard. The kunai slowly and easily ripped his soft skin. Slowly the blood flowed out of his arm, as if his arm was crying with crimson tears. He smiled as he felt all his pain rush out. Nobody would take this away. He loved the feeling. He pushed the kunai again and he thought of Sakura.

_'Like she cares. All she cares is about the stupid Sasuke-teme! Iruka prbably hates me since im causing trouble. Again. Sasuke sure doesn't give a crap about me. Kakashi is busy with the teme to notice me. Nobody cares about me.' _he thought.

He pressed the Kunai harder on his skin watching the blood flow with his emotions. After awhile he cleaned his "friend" and placed it back in his dresser. He bandage his arm since he told Kyuubi not to heal them, only when he needed too. He slowly made his way to his bed. When he got there he pulled the covers and slipped inside.

It was difficult to sleep since he was still hungry. Why wasn't he going to eat? Well, he almost got caught by Iruka-sensei, so this is his punishment.

'**_This is punishment! You almost got caught. You _are_ weak. But, you don't have to be weak. Everytime you do something wrong you will be punished, or else you will be evertything the villagers say. Weak. Demon. Remember? You dont want to be called that, now do you? Just dont get caught! Don't worry i'll guide you.'_**, his Inner-self said.

Naruto always listened to his Inner-Self, since the day he first talked. He would tell him what's right and what's wrong, and the event with Iruka was wrong. So, that called for a punishment. Now, Naruto was sleepy, forgetting he was hungry in the first place, he closed his eyes and relaxed and he quickly fell asleep.

-----

**_Meanwhile..._**

-----

Iruka was making his way to the Hokage's office since he was worried about Naruto. Seeing that that Tsunade cared Naruto as a brother he should tell her about him. After he had left he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Like somthing terrible was going to happend, but he decided to push it away. What of that feeling had something to do with Naruto?

He made it the Hokage's office in not-time since he was fast-walking. Lifting his arm, he knocked on the door. Nothing. He knocked once again. Still nothing. He opened the door slowly making the door squeak. And there she was, SLEEPING! She always dozed off on her work. _Sigh_.

"Tsunade-sama." he called, loud enough to awake her.

"Huh? What? Who?" she answered and she bolted her head up.

"Uhhh..."

"Oh it's just you. What do you want?"

"Well, i'm a bit worried about Naruto." After hearing this Tsunade got serious, seeing it involved her "little brother."

"What about Naruto? Is something wrong?"

"Well, today Sakura came to me asking if I could see if Naruto was ok."

"Why?"

"Well, it's because when she was with him earlier she had grabbed his arm, but when she looked at her hand it was stained with blood. So, Naruto's arm was bleeding but he ran before Sakura can ask anything."

"WHAT?!

"..." Iruka waited for her to continue, which she did.

"Very well, I'm going to tell Team 7, except Naruto, to check if he is acting strangely."

"Hai. Then I will be leaving now. Have a good day..well night.." he said.

"Yeah, yeah..." she answered as he left.

Once Iruka left, she put her thoughts into Naruto.

'_Why would he be acting strangely? Is something wrong? Well, I will ask them tomorrow.'_

With that, the lazy Hokage fell asleep, her head meeting the desk, making a loud _THUMP!_

* * *

Daisy: Yay I finsihed! Sorry everyone to keep you waiting, but I haven't been to Miriam's house in awhile (FirexDemon)...I hope you liked this chapter! 

FD: Hey! You forgot to tell them I helped!

Daisy: Oh yeah, hehe, she help me with this. You know? Getting idead and stuff.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: How to end it all?

Hey people this is chapter. Now, im shock that people like my cousins story o.O **SORRY FOR HER BAD GRAMMER AND/OR SPELLING!**

Daisy: HEY! Anyways, im really happy that you like my story!! -cries with tears of joy-

FD: uhhh yeah...

Discalimer: Me and Daisy **_do not_** own _Naruto. Neither do we own the song that's in here._

FD: WHICH WAS MY IDEA!

Daisy: whatever! HERE IS THE STORY! (no duh!)

* * *

**(At Tsunades Office)**

"Hokage-sama why did you call us up at _6:00AM_?!" Sakura asked as she yawned.

"Listen up, there is something wrong with Naruto" she said in a very serious tone. "I've been informed that you notice that his arm was bleeding, am I correct Sakura?"

"Yes.." she answered, now worried.

"I have a mission for you all. You will keep an eye on Naruto, so if you notice he is acting strangely in any way tell me right away. Understand?" she informed.

"Hai!" they all said. With that they all left her office and headed for the bridge. Although, they all were thinking somewhere along the lines of, _'I wonder what's wrong with Naruto'_.

---**Meanwhile**--

"Ughhh...", the blonde ninja groand, as he lifted his body. He looked around his room with no expression. He sighed and lifted the covers off his body and headed for the restroom.

When he got there he looked in the mirror with disgust. He hated himself and everyone else, but since Iruka came yesterday he had to "like" everyone. So, that means he has to wear a mask.

He brushed his theeth, took a quick shower, and changed into his clothes. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, and a blood red shirt over it. The pants were black and he added some chains in there. When he was done he lifted his long sleeved short and looked at his scars.

**_'Didn't that feel good?'_** His inner self told him.

"No. It felt great." Naruto said as he smiled.

_**'Now tell me, what felt great?'**_

"All the pain leaving my body. Everytime I make one cut, I can feel it flow out. In fact, I think the blood is like my emotions. The pain is still there, but when the blood flows out it goes away. Maybe if I make _more_ blood come out, the pain would end. I would never have to feel it again."

**_'Perfect, but first you have to go to your pathetic "friends" and make sure NONE of them are suspicous. If they get suspicous then that would ruin your freedom. Of course _we_ dont want that.'_**

Naruto then left his house, since he was to busy thinking about how to end the pain for good. He had got up early since he wanted to get to the bridge before anyone, so he could have some time to think. As he walked he got a shove from some villagers, but he ignored them.

Once he got there he leaned on the bridge to think. He could hear the bird chirping happily as he closed his eyes.

_'Stupid birds.'_, he thought as he opened his eyes to look at the birds. It was now _6:15_, and he wouldn't be expecting his so-called "friends" to come this early.

Just then he heard footsteps. Thinking quick, he jumped to the nearest tree, using his chakra, and listen waited to see who the person was.

_'Who would come here this early?'_ He thought as he listened to his surroundings.

"Okay you know the mission. It's early, so you two can go get some rest." It was Kakashi-sensei. He stopped walking with his students and appeared to be looking at the sky, but was actually looking at the tree that Naruto was hiding in.

Sasuke and Sakura notice their sensei stop so they stopped too. They looked at the direction that he was looking at, and of course notice that Naruto was there since they could sense his chakra.

"Come out Naruto, we know your up there!" Sakura screamed form the bottom of the tree.

_'Damn,'_ Naruto thought.

**_'This deserves punishment, dont you think?'_** Inner-Naruto said.

_'Yes.'_, Naruto said as he looked down.

_**'No, you DONT think remember? I do the thinking for you. I make the decisions. Now, go on and play along with these pathetic people.'**_

Naruto then put on the mask he hated so much and jumped down.

"Hey guys! I guess you caught me huh?" Naruto said as he laughed nervously.

"Naruto, what were you doing up there so early?" Kakashi asked as he eyed Naruto.

"Oh nothing I just woke up early, so I came here." He said loudly.

"Well, alright. You know what? Since we're all here, why don't we get some ramen?" Kakashi suggested.

"I hate ramen." said the Uchiha.

"C'mon Sasuke-kun! This will be fun, we will get to spend time together!" Sakura said happily. Naruto looked at the floor sadly.

_'Of course she still like him. I don't even know why she asked Iruka to check up on me. She doesn't care.'_, Naruto thought sadly, as he looked at Sakura trying to pursuade Sasuke on coming.

"Uhh i'm not hungry. I'll just go home and rest for awhile.", Naruto said sadly as he started to walk off the other direction.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura was about to go after him but Kakashi stopped her. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"I guess he wants to be alone for now." Kakashi said as he stared as his student. "We'll check on him later, ok?"

Sakura nodded and looked at the direction that Naruto took. Something was wrong with Naruto and she HAD to find out why. They all went home since Kakashi had said that training was cancled. He was probably going to read his book, but instead he headed for the Hokage tower.

--------

There sat the lonely kyuubi container. The room seemed sad and gloomy, just like how he was feeling. The girl he loved, loved someone else. That means he was, yet again, alone. All he wants was for someone to be there.

Saske of course isn't there for him. That was just pretty obvious. Sakura loves Sasuke and doesn't give a shit about him. Or at least that what he thought. Kakashi only pays attention to Uchiha. The only reason he invited Naruto for ramen was because it was a "team" thing. Iruka doesn't care. It may look like it, but he Naruto thinks it is out of pitty.

Nobody was there for him. He was all alone in the cruel world. Nobody would give him a present on his birthday, which was the most hated day in Konoha. Nobody would give him a hug or the affection he neeeded.

He sighed and turned his radio on. (**Daisy:** They are going to have radios here, ok?) He switched it to some random station and listen to the song that was coming up.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?__  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

_  
No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like  
_

_  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)  
_

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

After Naruto heard the song he felt like there was a knot in his stomach. That song described him perfectly that it actually hurt. He couldn't take it anymore. The pain of loneliness was too much now and he didn't want to feel it anymore.

He headed for his dresser and opened it. Pushing his clothes he found the object he desired. Taking it out he went to his bed and stared at it. The kunai slowly made its way for Naruto's soft skin. The metal object touched his skin.

He stayed that way for a few moments and then he pushed it slowly, enough for the skin to tear. The blood burst out and ran down his arm. On top of that new wound was more scars. Slowly he made some more scars as he thought of everyone happy without him. Tears formed in his eyes, but he let them fall. At leat his tears would be free.

-------

"Hokage-sama, I have a report on Naruto." Kakashi said in a serious tone in the Godaime's office.

"What do you have?" she asked in the same serious tone.

"Today he appeared in the bridge early. Then I asked why and he said he woke up early. Of course I didn't believe him, so I suggested Ramen and he said he wasn't hungry. Dont you think that's very strange for Naruto to act like that? Oh, and he seemed more pale and skinnier then before."

"Something _is_ wrong with him. We'll wait and see how this situation goes."

"Hai." With that Kakshi left her office.

The Godaime sighed and looked at the sky from her window. The sky was filled with dark clouds. _'I hope he is ok and doesn't do anything stupid.'_

------

(**Daisy:** It's afternoon just so you know. Yeah I know, big time change but sorry!)

After Naruto had made lots of scars he wondered about his conversation in the morning. What if ALL the blood came out? Would his pain end? Well, there is one way to find out.

He jumped off his bed and headed for the door. He closed the door but he didn't bother to lock it. He ran to the forest sice it would be the perfect place to dissapear. Nobody would even care if he was missing so why bother?

Running full-speed he headed for the forest with on single kunai, which happend to be his "special friend".

* * *

Daisy: Yes im finish! Two reason why. 1. I want to update for my wonderful reviwers, and 2. I wanted to update BEFORE Thanksgiving.

FD: Yeah whatever...

Daisy: PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Why?

**Daisy:** okay guys I'm sorry for the really lat update. As you know, I needed to get my stupid grades up. So, I did! Yay! Now, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

**xXx**

"Naruto, are you there?" Sakura yelled. She managed to get Sasuke to come with her to Naruto's house to me sure everything was okay. The thing is, he wasn't there. "I wonder where he is…"

"The idiot is probably at the Ramen Bar," Sasuke said with no interest at all. _'Although, I _do_ wonder where he is. He's been acting weird. Well, he's probably just planning something stupid…"_ Sasuke tried to convince himself.

"Fine, let's go check," Sakura said as she headed for Naruto's favorite place to eat.

Naruto stopped to take a deep breath. He was surely far away from his house. He looked around the field he was in. It was plain and dark. The sun shined down on one stop since the trees covered the rest. At least he had shade.

He walked silently to the middle of the field. He looked at his kunai wondering if he should _really_ do it.

'_No! Don't have second thoughts! This is what you want. You want the pain to end, don't you?_His inner-self yelled.

"**Are you sure you want to do this, kit? Those comrades of yours are worried about you."** Kyuubi said.

"_Shut the hell up, fox. Since when did you care of what I do? Besides they don't care. Nobody cares about me. I'm all alone. That's how it's going to be as long as I'm alive. But…if I end it now, the pain will go away. I'll be free from this hell…"_

Naruto shut his eyes tight, and breathed in and out slowly. He opened his eyes and looked at the sky. It started to get dark. Obviously a storm was coming. Well, that didn't matter. He's going to end it here and now. There's nobody there to stop him.

He raised his kunai up to his wrist. One hard push is all it takes….

**xXx**

"He's not here, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said with her voice full of concerned. Sasuke looked a bit shocked but kept his face in control.

"Hold on, I'm going to ask Kakashi if we can borrow Pakkun for a moment. He could trace down Naruto." Sasuke said in a serious tone. He finally convinced himself that something _was_ wrong with Naruto.

"Great idea, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said. "I'm going to be at Naruto's apartment. Pakkun can smell some of Naruto's clothes for his scent."

"Okay" and with that, Sasuke ran off to Kakashi.

'_Oh Naruto, where could you be? Well, we're going to find you and help you with whatever is bothering you…"_ Sakura though gloomily.

Sasuke knocked on his sensei's house loudly enough for him to hear.

_One second…_

_Two seconds…_

_Three Seconds…_

Tapping his foot, Sasuke knocked louder than before, if possible. Just then, the door knob wiggled and Kakashi stuck his head out.

"What?" he said, sleepily.

"We need to borrow Pakkun for a moment,"

"And why do you need him…?"

"We need to find Naruto but he's no where to be seen."

Kakashi stiffen for a moment but in a second he had all his gear with him. He later summoned Pakkun and told him everything as they headed for Naruto's apartment

**xXx**

"Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said as she spotted her teammate and sensei.

"Sakura give me a pair of Naruto's clothing" Kakashi said.

"Hai." Sakura said as she handed one of Naruto's shirts to him. Pakkun sniffed it from Kakashi's hand and tried to find out where Naruto had gone. In one minute, which seemed like forever, Pakkun got a trace of him.

"He's in the woods. He went pretty deep so it might take awhile to get there unless you use your full speed." Pakkun said.

Everyone glanced at one another. They all nodded. In less than a second, they all sprung towards where Naruto was.

**xXx**

His hand shacked. He couldn't do it. He _wanted_ to but couldn't. Why? There was no one to stop him. No one at all, yet he couldn't do it. He dropped the kunai and it clattered on the soft grass.

"_I…I can't do it…damn it! Okay…I need to calm down, that's all. I'm too confused…but why? Well, it doesn't matter. Maybe I'll sing a song. That will calm me down."_ He thought.

He sat on the grass and thought of a song to sing. After a few minutes he finally thought of one.

He slowly started to hum the beat and started to sing.

_Worn out and faded  
The weakness starts to show  
They've created the generation  
That we know  
Washed up and hated  
The system moves to slow  
They give us answers  
To questions they don't even know _

You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated  
You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated

Used up and jaded  
You're thinking way to slow  
So we're creating  
Answers on our own  
We can't relate  
To what you think you know  
And you create  
The problems that will never  
Go away

You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated  
You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated

You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated  
You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated

(Go away, go away, go away, go away)

You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated  
You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated

You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated  
You made it  
You played it  
Your shit is overrated

He slowly opened his eyes, fully relaxed and ready to do what he wanted to do. He grabbed the kunai from the ground and looked at it. He raised it up and looked at his reflection.

Shock ran through his face. He saw what he never wanted to see. Ever. But there it was. Well…_they_. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Pakkun were there. Naruto quickly turned around. Angry, sad, confusion, all the emotions that ran through his body.

"Why…?" They all questioned.

**xXx**

**Daisy:** I hope you like it. Lol. Anyways, I'm happy! I got a cell phone. Well, kind of. My sis gave it to me. She can take it if she wants but still. Yay! Sorry but the chapter had to be short. I have to go and I don't know if I'm going to come back next week and I don't want to keep you all waiting.

Oh and the song I used is "_Overrated_" by **Three Days Grace**.

I'm obsessed with them. I also love Adam. Ha-ha. Anyways, bye!


	5. Chapter 6: Reasons

ARGHH, my cuz finally got a new computer so now I can write again. This chapter probably isn't going to be good as the others and/or long. Anyways, on to the chapter you all wait for!

'_Thoughts'_

"Normal Talking"

"**Kyuubi"**

**Disclaimer**: I do now own anything except for the idea/plot, of course.

**

* * *

**

"Why…?" ran across everyone's mind. There stood Naruto with a kunai in his hand. Sasuke, Sakura, and everyone else don't know what he was intending to do, but they sure wouldn't like the answer if they asked.

"U-uh, hey guys! What are you all doing here…?" Naruto said more than asked.

"Well, we were at your apartment and you weren't there, so we got worried. Also, your door was open…" Sakura said as she suspected something.

"O-oh…it was? Uh, sorry about that and about worrying you guys."

"Naruto, what are you doing in a place like this?" Kakashi asked as he eyed their surroundings.

"U-um, training! Yeah, I was training. I didn't want people to bother me, so I just came here. That's not a problem, is it?"

"No, it's just that it's a bit far from your house. I'm sure you wouldn't want to accidentally _hurt yourself_ and not want anyone to find out…" Kakashi answered as he narrowed his eyes.

Sasuke glanced at Kakashi then at Naruto. It didn't seem like nothing was actually wrong with him, but he obviously knows there might be.

Naruto narrowed his eyes right back. _'Does he know? No…he's just suspicious. Damn it!'_

Naruto smiled at Kakashi and said, "Of course not, Kakashi-sensei. Why would _anyone_ want _that_? Anyways, if you don't mind, I'm going to go to my apartment. I don't feel like training anymore. Well, bye everyone."

Naruto put his kunai in his weapon pocket and started to walk to Kakashi's direction. Sakura stared at Naruto with concern, while Sasuke was annoyed since he didn't know what exactly was wrong.

As Naruto passed Kakashi, he glanced back. He knew something and he had to fix it fast.

As soon as Naruto left, Sasuke turned to Kakashi.

"Okay Kakashi, what the hell is happening with Naruto?" he asked annoyed.

"We'll discuss that in Tsuande-sama's office." With that, he started to head to her office.

"Well, I'm not needed, so I'll be heading off." Pakkun said as he puffed away. (AN: Can he do that??? Oh well.)

Sasuke and Sakura threw each other quick glances and followed Kakashi as he headed back to the village. Sakura looked down with tears in her eyes. Something was wrong with Naruto and she knew she was a part of it.

Sakura looked back at where Naruto was. For some odd reason, just seeing him there made her sad.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. He knew she was worried and even thought he didn't show it, he was too. I mean, c'mon. Naruto is his best friend, he couldn't help it. Even thought they fight and argue, they have their fun even though he doesn't want to admit it.

**

* * *

**

As soon as Naruto got to his apartment, he slammed the door and just started to hit anything in his way. Everything went out wrong. They were not supposed to be there, yet there they stood. He punched the wall, imagining it was them.

He suddenly stopped and just collapse on the floor. He brought his hands up to his face and just stared at them. _'Why? Why did they come?! I…I don't understand. Maybe they do…NO! They don't! They'll never care. No one will ever care about me. I'm alone in this world.'_

Tears welled up in his cerulean eyes and his face crashed into his hands. He couldn't help but cry. He let out a small sob. He lifted his head and looked at his hand wet from the tears.

'_All this pain…I don't want to feel it anymore. Nobody needs me anyways. I'm useless in this world. Sakura loves Sasuke and that's all she needs. She'll never she how much I cared about her. Sasuke obviously doesn't need anyone. He's perfect._

_He has talent and the looks. Everyone loves him. Kakashi-sensei has his talented and smart students. I'm just a stupid kid that he doesn't want. Tsunade probably only likes me because I remind her of her brother and boyfriend._

_Iruka? Ha! He didn't even like me because "I" killed his parents. If it wasn't for the Third, he would hate my guts. Nobody needs me. I don't even know why I'm here...'_

He sighed and put his back against the wall. He looked up and the ceiling, looking nothing in particular.

"**Heh, you got some thoughts there, Kit."** Kyuubi said as he chuckled.

"What the hell do you want you stupid fox?" He replied angrily.

"**Hey now, don't be angry at me. I didn't do anything to you."**

"Yes you did! You are in me and now I'm some demon! Everything is YOUR fault! You ruined everything you stupid fox!"

"**Ha! Kit, I didn't ask to be sealed in you. It was that stupid man. "The Fourth" was it? Well, if you're going to blame someone, you should blame him. HE sealed me inside of you. And those villagers, thinking you're me. Ha, I never heard something idiotic like that."**

"..."

"**I thought so. Anyways, I wouldn't be talking to you for any reason. You're probably too stupid to comprehend anything with your puny brain, so I'll put this in an easy and 'Nice' way as possible. Don't do anything stupid, moron. I swear I'll make you **_**want**_** to live this life after I finish with you. As long as I'm sealed in you, I'm under your life. So, if you die, I die. Now that can't happen, can it? No, it can't."**

"You can't tell me what to do! I can to whatever I want. This is MY body, not yours!"

"**You see Kit; my body is in your body. You die, I die. I'm stuck in a stupid, small cage while you get to be "free". Now, that isn't fair, is it? Do you **_**want**_** to make someone else miserable?"**

"I...no..."

"**Didn't think so. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be sleeping since there is nothing to do."**

Naruto sighed and got up. He walked over to the kitchen and pulled out some Ramen. As he waited for those three minutes to pass, he walked over to the bathroom. He looked himself in the mirror and saw that he had dark circle in his eyes. His skin was a bit pale and his hair was dull.

He sighed and went back to the kitchen. Apparently the Ramen was done. Funny how time just flies by when you have a lot in your mind. He blew some air to cool it a bit. As he started to eat, he wondered what he would do to take care of Kakashi.

He needs a plan to make him un-suspicious. _'Maybe if we get a mission, I can just act happy and stupid. They'll fall for that. Then he can forget about that and...'_

He looked down at his food and just stared at it. If he wasn't suspicious of him, that means he wouldn't pay attention to him anymore.

"I don't want to be alone anymore..." he whispered as a single tear drop escaped.

**

* * *

**

"This is bad. Something is wrong but I'll doubt he'll tell anyone, or he'll just tell us a lie. Damn." The fifth Hokage said as she clenched her fist.

"Can someone tell use what exactly is happening?!" Sasuke asked angrily. He wanted to know what the hell was wrong with his best friend.

Tsunade sighed and looked at the Uchiha survivor and his teammate, Sakura. Her eyes dropped down to her desk and said, "Obviously something is wrong with Naruto. We don't know what exactly it is but we might know what it is. Or at least it's somewhere close to that."

"And what would that be?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Kakashi looked at his students with his visible eye showing sadness and most of all...guilt.

**

* * *

**

Finally, I finished with this chapter! Ahem, Sorry if Kyuubi is out-of-character and if it's short.

Also, if anything is wrong with the whole Pakkun thing in here, sorry about that. I don't know much so I just write whatever about him.


	6. Chapter 7: Let's be fake, shall we?

Hey guys! Here's the chapter so I hope you like it. I worked on it and tried to make it interesting. If it sucks, the sorry. Haha. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews and they give me the motivation to continue.

If you review, I might throw in extra angst in the next chapter. Haha.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!!**

--

After finishing his Ramen, Naruto went to his bedroom and locked it. He walked over to his bed and just sat there.

"Silence..." Naruto whispered as he stared at his hands. "That means no one is here. That means I'm alone."

He looked at his clock which read _8:21_. His eyes moved towards the picture next to it. He stood up and walked over to it. Picking it up, he blew off some of the dust that was collecting on the memorable picture.

'_Heh...it actually looks like we were friends...'_ Naruto thought as he continued to stare at the picture with a sad smile appearing on his face. He let out a small, but sad, chuckle. Putting the picture down, he grabbed his kunai from his weapon pouch/pocket.

He stared at it, thinking of whether he should or shouldn't "hurt" himself. For some reason, it started to seem like he didn't _want_ to. But it didn't change his actions. He would still do it. He wanted to see his blood flow out of his skin. He loved that view.

He moved the kunai towards his skin and laid it there. Shivers went up his spine as the metal touched his skin. He smiled to himself as he pressed the kunai down. The blood flowed out of his skin forcefully but beautifully. The crimson liquid ran down his skin and onto his shirt.

After doing a few more cuts, he went to the restroom and cleaned up. He changed into a new shirt and cleaned his kunai. A _boom_­-like sound ran through Konoha. Naruto walked into his room and looked outside his window. As he expected earlier, there was indeed a storm here.

He smiled slightly seeing how he would enjoy the sound of rain. He set his kunai next to his clock and laid down on his bed. Many thoughts ran through his mind. They were mostly about if he should act as a dumb ass or not during a mission. If he doesn't then maybe they would just hate him even more. They'll probably think he was crazy or something.

But if he does, then maybe they _won't_ hate him even more. Will they accept him? I mean, he's showing his true self isn't he? They'll know he's not some stupid kid that loves to play around.

'_Ugh, Naruto are you stupid? Just save yourself from the sadness and DON'T show your true self. They WILL hate you. It doesn't matter to them since you're that fox. The demon everyone hates and wants to _kill_,'_Said his "other self".

"I...I know that. But maybe-"

"_Stop! They won't accept you okay? How many times do I have to tell you that? Just leave the way things are. If you don't, you will hurt my feelings. You don't want to hurt me too, do you Naruto?" _

"..."

"_You need to know when you're doing the right thing, so I'll guide you. I'll tell you what to do in certain situations. For your safety."_

Naruto sighed sadly and closed his eyes. His "other self" was the only person he could trust, so he'll do what he says. It doesn't matter what he does anymore anyways. He's planning to end the pain someday.

**Naruto's POV**

As I tried to open my eyes, light from the sun hit my eyes. I quickly closed them and whined a little. I always hated mornings. There was too much sunlight, which I honestly didn't like.

I got up slowly and glanced at my clock. _7:47_.

'_Great, I woke up late. Oh well, not like anyone cares anyways.'_ I jumped off my bed trying to "hype" myself up in case of a mission. As soon as my feet landed on the floor, I stumble a bit. "Shit..."

I leaned on the wall trying to re-gain my balance. I shut my eyes hoping it will help. After a minute passed, I opened my eyes and looked at my hands. I walked to the bathroom after I was sure I could walk again. I looked at myself in the mirror but noticed nothing that could have possibly triggered the dizziness.

I sighed and grabbed my toothbrush. Once I put toothpaste on it, I started brushing my teeth while the event that just occurred.

'_That was strange. I wonder why I suddenly got all dizzy. I guess I'm getting sick or something. That's just dandy.'_ I spit and started rinsing my teeth and headed for the kitchen.

I looked through the cabinets to look for something to eat. Unfortunately, all I saw was ramen and a few apples. Without a second thought, I grabbed an apple and sat on the closest chair. I bit on the apple and smiled. I wonder why I never ate these apples instead. They tasted much better.

Once I finished, I threw the core away and headed for my room. I opened my dresser and grabbed my stupid orange jacket and other clothes. If I wanted to look happy I have to dress "happy", right?

As I finished dressing myself, I looked outside my window, hoping there was some sign of rain later on. There were just a few clouds, but probably not enough to rain. Hopefully, more clouds would appear.

I walked out and grabbed my keys. Putting on my sandals, I opened and closed the door. I locked it this time just in case "someone" came by to check.

I looked at my surroundings. People walked by, not caring about anyone but themselves at the moment. Or at least that what it seemed like to me.

As I walked further to my destination, I stared at other people. I wondered what they were thinking at the moment, whether it was stupid missions or their wife/husband complaining too much. I wanted to know.

Bad things happen everyday. For example, two people brake up. They don't talk about it but we know, so why hide it? There really is no point. But that would relate to me, in a way...

I'm a "demon" and everyone knows it, so why _do _I hide it? Because I don't like it? I don't like myself, so I guess that makes sense.

I sighed in confusing and looked at where I was now. I wasn't at the bridge yet but I could see it from far away. I walked a bit slower since I didn't want to get there fast. There's no point since I'm already late.

As I got closer, I could start to make out two figures which must be the Uchiha and Haruno. Maybe I should run to them and act happy. That _is_ my plan isn't? Well, no. It was for a mission but whatever same thing.

**End of Naruto's POV**

Naruto ran to the bridge while having his fox grin plastered on his face. Sasuke and Sakura looked over to Naruto with confusion.

"Hey guys! Haha, I'm sorry I'm late. I guess I'm going to turn like Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said with a laugh.

"Heh, yeah..." Sakura said with a weak smile.

"Huh? What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, trying his best to try worried.

"Nothing, just didn't sleep much..."

"Ah, that's bad. Get some more sleep, okay?" He said with the famous "nice guy" pose. He looked over to Sasuke and said, "I'm going to beat you Sasuke-teme!"

"Keep on dreaming, idiot." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto narrowed his eyes a bit. Something was different. He didn't know what exactly, but there was.

As always, Kakashi suddenly appeared in a _poof_. "Hey guys. We have instructions to go to the Hokage's office so get going." With that, he left.

--

Once arriving at the Hokage tower, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura knocked on the Hokage's office.

When they heard a 'Come in' they entered the room to find Kakashi already there and even Jiraiya.

Sasuke closed the door behind them and stood in front of it, as if he was _blocking_ it. Sakura moved next to Kakashi and looked down. Tsunade sighed and looked at Naruto with a serious, but worried, face.

"Naruto, we need to talk..."

* * *

Sorry for the late chapter. I hope you liked it! Oh and a heads up: There might be a Manga spoiler in the next chapter, so watch out for that.

It's late and I'm sleepy. I have to wake up early since I have to go to practice. Bye!!


	7. Chapter 8: Your Guardian Angel

Hey guys! Here's another chapter! I hope you like this. I tried to make it good as possible. Sorry for the late updates. I have 15th practice and it's tiring and I forget I have to work on this. Heh, sorry about that! But anyways, review and enjoy!

**NOTE:** Best song to hear while reason this would be "**Your Guardian Angel**" by **The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

* * *

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, trying his best to sound worried. He looked around, everyone seemed so...sad. He looked back at Tsunade and got ready for an answer.

Tsunade sighed and looked at him straight in the eye. "Is there something wrong? Your friends are worried about you. They say you're acting different. So Naruto _is there_ something wrong?" she asked.

Naruto looked away, not wanting to look her in the eye and said, "Of course not. Why would there be?"

"That's what I want to know. Naruto, you know you can tell me if something is wrong. I'm here for you, we all are."

Naruto looked down and gave a small laugh. "That's funny...Hokage-sama..."

Confusion ran through everyone's face, wondering why Naruto had addressed Tsunade as "Hokage-sama". This was the first time they've heard him say that and it shocked all of them. Sakura took a step forward but Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and stepped back where she was. Obviously he wanted to know what Naruto had to say.

Naruto looked up with a smirk on his face. "Were you there for _him_ when _he_ was sad? Did you even _know_? I don't think so." He turned around and faced Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. "None of you did. All of you were too busy with someone else that no one even noticed _he_ was there! He had no one. Oh, let me correct myself. He had someone, me."

"N-Naruto..." Sakura started with worry in her voice. "What's wrong with you? Why are you talking like you're someone else?"

"Because Haruno-san, this isn't Naruto. You could say I'm his "sane side", or "true self", whichever you prefer."

"True self...? What do you mean by that? Are you telling us that the Naruto we know wasn't really him?" Sasuke asked.

'Naruto' frowned at his question and said, "No Uchiha. For a genius you really are stupid. Anyways, the Naruto you knew was happy and clumsy. The _true_ Naruto, me, isn't clumsy and hardly happy. He wore a mask. He hated himself and everyone else. He was known as the "demon fox" by the villagers. He started acknowledging that 'fact' and thought himself as Kyuubi."

"Oh Naruto. I'm so sorry!" Tsunade said as tears weld up in her eyes.

"It's too late to apologize, Hokage-sama. That goes for everyone in this room, too. All of you disgust me. Haruno-san, you were too busy with Uchiha over there that you didn't even give one glance at Naruto at his attempts to make you happy. You should be ashamed of yourself. Uchiha, you're too busy with your _stupid_ revenge that you couldn't even be _nice_ to him. To him, you're his best friend and he hopes he was yours too but the way you treated him made him re-think."

He faced Kakashi and continued with the reason Naruto hated them. "Kakashi, you and everyone else knows you favored the Uchiha because he was most like you. Naruto wanted to be trained by you so bad but you just tossed him to some other person." This time he turned to the Hokage that was silently crying. "Hokage-sama, do you want to know what Naruto thought about you?"

She could only nod her head, waiting for something painful.

"He though you were nice to him because he reminded you of Dan and your brother. That's all. If it wasn't for that, you would have no use for him."

"That's not true." Kakashi spoke for the first time.

"Well, guess what? No one was there to tell him that was true or not!" he shouted. He let out a heavy sigh and regained his posture. "I shall take my leave now. There is no reason for me, or Naruto, to be here. Farewell." With that he made a quick moved and pushed Sasuke away from the door with a large amount of strength. As soon as he was away from the door he dashed out.

"Naruto, wait!" Sakura cried out. She turned to Kakashi with pleading eyes. "Go stop him Kakashi-sensei!"

"No. We need to talk about this and let him regain his control." He simply said.

* * *

Dark clouds moved together and rain began to fall. Another storm was here but the running boy did not care. He just wanted to get far away from the tower. People around him grabbed their umbrellas and ran back home to their loving families. Something he would never have.

He slowed down and panted. He gritted his teeth together and fell on is knees. He punched the floor, not even caring if he bled, or even broke a bone. Nothing mattered anymore. There was no more hope in him.

"Damn it! Damn it all. How did it turn out like this? None of this was suppose to be happening. Why does everything have to be so difficult for me...?" He screamed which quickly turned into a whisper. He's vision got blurry and closed his eyes. Was it because of the rain...or was he_crying_?

Naruto widen his eyes as tears fell down to his cheek. He had it. He grabbed a kunai from his weapon pouch and placed it on his wrist as he sat up. He's had enough of this shit. He couldn't take it anymore. Tears streamed down his face as he closed his eyes. This was the end...

"Naruto..." a voice said from behind.

Naruto's eyes shot opened and turned around to find his comrades. Sasuke held out his hand to him while Sakura silently took the kunai from him.

"You're not alone._I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever._" He said as he smiled slowly. His voice was soft but a bit frighten. Nothing was heard except the rain hitting the ground and the young ninjas.

"Can I...can I trust you...?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, I'm always here for you Naruto. We all are." Sasuke said as he moved to show Sakura and Kakashi. "Take my hand, Naruto."

Naruto looked down and then his eyes moved toward Sasuke's hand. His hand moved towards Sasuke's hand and laid it there. Sasuke closed his hand and pulled Naruto up.

"Thank you...everyone..." Naruto said as he pulled away from Sasuke.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked in a worried tone.

He smiled. A _true_ smile. Sasuke moved towards Naruto which only made him take a step back. He shook his head as tears flowed down faster down his face.

"I...I appreciate your help. Honestly, I do but it's far too late. I'm sorry. I wish...we could have been a team longer...friends longer. It was so much fun with you guys before I had these thoughts! You were the best of friends and I couldn't have asked for more. I want to stay...but I can't. It's my time to go."

"Naruto...don't." Sasuke said, tears _actually_ forming in his eyes. He laughed...a sad laugh and said, "You're my best friend, Naruto! Don't fucking do this!"

Another smiled crept on his face. "You know, Sasuke. I always admired you. You were strong and everyone loved you! I wanted to be like you. I guess I can't. I'm fine with that. Sakura, I loved you. No matter if you got mad at me, I would still love you. I love how you show kindness and tenderness, even if it isn't towards me. Be happy with Sasuke. Please? And Kakashi, you were one of the best sensei's I've ever had. And I actually loved your excuses for being late. Keep up the good work and be a find sensei for others in the future."

"Naruto...please...don't go!" Sakura cried.

"I'm sorry, really. Goodbye everyone..." With that, Naruto vanished. Sasuke sprinted and started looking for him, not even caring if he was ordered to or not. Sakura quickly followed while Kakashi stood there. He knew it was hopeless and that Naruto had already made up his mind.

He smiled sadly knowing Naruto wouldn't heard this. _"Take care of him...Obito..." _

Soon enough he followed his students. Their shouts to him were heard from a distance. Sakura looked everywhere, trying to find the person who actually understood her. Her pain. Everything. She turned around and broke down. There in a clearing laid Naruto. Blood pooled around his wrist and _his_ smile on his face.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out loud. Sasuke ran to her and looked at the clearing where he was.

"Damn, damn, damn it!!" he cursed. He took a few steps back and punched things that were on his way.

'_I said I would stand with him FOREVER! Damn it, Naruto! Why?'_ Sasuke thought as he continued letting his rage and sadness out.

Kakashi walked over to his lifeless body and took him in his arms. He walked past and Sasuke and Sakura and started to run to the hospital. He had to report to the Hokage about this.

* * *

_**Naruto's thoughts before his death**_

_I wonder why I didn't leave with then. Was I scared? No. It wasn't because of that. I mean, they told me I could trust them, but why did I still feel alone? I guess I was right about what I said. It was far too late to be saved. It's sad though. They cared about my safety. They actually cared at a time like this. What kept them from noticing me being sad? Well, it doesn't matter now. My death is but a mere second away._

_I feel like this is good for them, for some reason. It saves them from being sad because they didn't notice. And the villagers! Wow, this is a present for them! Their demon is finally going away. I'm making everyone happy by doing this...even if I'm not. Even though I want to stay with my__**friends**_ _longer. Even though I want to be happy with them and have fun together!_

"_**Stupid kid..."**_

_Kyuubi? Ah, yes. I almost forgot about you. Heh. You understand right? I _have_ to do this. It's the right thing to do. Well, my time as come. I'm finally getting what I wanted. I guess I'll see everyone sometime from now in where I'll go when I...die. I'll be their Guardian Angel, watching from afar. Protecting them._

* * *

Omg! I killed Naruto! How could I?! Well, I _was_ going to make this a happy ending thing but nah. Anyways, I'm sorry if it's rushed and if it's just plain horrible. I'm sleepy and I want this story to end already! I'm getting tired of it! BUT ANYWAYS, I hope you guys liked it. I tried my best and I hope it was good enough.

And one more thing, sorry if there isn't enough angst to feed your needs. With that out of the way, bye! No flames on the ending please!!


End file.
